Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Archive5
Approval The majority of the admin team ( Burs, Admins, and Rollbacks ) will vote either support or oppose to an idea, and if support wins, the vote will take place as a community vote, if oppose wins, it will not. The admins can and will discuss whether it will help the Wiki or not. Suggestions Example Suggestion Give Tama63 some ice cream --'Tama63' 20:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Example 2 Make a rule where Captaingoldvane2 gets to have Step's World Eater Blade Screens Just thought you guys might want to look at these. Have a nice day (: Cher Bear =D (talk) 21:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dealt with both of them with kicks. They stopped after being kicked, and the vote is now on-going. Great one-sided story, Kitty. I get provoked by Leon's racism, and you cut that out, and just get the part where I lose my temper. BRILLIANT JOB! You always talk about how we need to be kind, but then you cut out that? Real good job. --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 21:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, you managed to break two rules in the process, and the fault for that is not mine. 1) The no using "ass" to insult 2) Cursing. The others on chat have to obey the same rules that you do, regardless of the situation. Bye bye now dear. Cher Bear =D (talk) 21:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) That's called trolling. Running around and acting nice to everyone after attacking/provoking them. You're more worthy of a ban than myself. --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 21:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Wait, are you talking about yourself or me? (seriously though, just asking). I do genuinely like people and their company... It really does tick me off when someone goes around insulting others and making their days quite unhappy, though. This will be my last post on the subject, as my ankle is starting to behave again so I can be productive. Appreciate the input. Have a nice evening (and I actually mean this). Cher Bear =D (talk) 21:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I seriously can't believe that all of this is happening today due to my mistake. I sincerely apologize at the most extreme level. It seems like there's almost groups of users that seem to be on teams against each other (Ex: Jim, Cherie, Bill, vs John, Garland, Mallace, etc ), and it hurts me deeply to see that you are all fighting due to my behavior. I really regret saying those things, and I apologize for it, I really do, ok? 21:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't blame yourself Gold. I was the admin online and I did not handle this properly. I kicked them both from chat and luckily the sort of cooled off, but yeah... things got bad :/ I feel awful... Also I agree with you on your users against users thing. I didnt want to say it, but I sort of noticed the arising Logan, Cherie and Bill alliance. Don't blame YOURself Jack. I am the one to be blamed here, I stirred up a bloody mess and now it's burning the Wiki in flames and pushing us down on the meter. You did the right thing by kicking them. 22:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Nonsense, it was my fault! I shouldn't have been at the eye-doctor! Teeheehee-- 22:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, maybe, but it should not have got that far and afterwards I should have cleaned up better. Par is BLIND O_O :Nah, my vision is just really weird now (O_o). If anything gets close to my eyes it gets blurry, but that never used to happen! CURSE THOSE EYEDROPS! D:-- 22:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Rofl alliance xD That's really flattering, it sounds like we were plotting to do it all along... Would have been epic, but I haven't really spoken with Jim for the past couple weeks or so, and Bill is sorta hit or miss, so I take whatever time I can with him. :My point in all this is not to create some sort of user versus user megafight. I just wish John would apologize to those he has hurt thus far and make an effort to be less hostile... temper or not, he should not have said what he said. A cold world it may be, but our frosty behavior isn't making it any less chilly (and no offense but I'm freezing my ass off). :John: did I mean to provoke you? Hell yes. Was it hypocritical to do so? Yes. Did I enjoy your reaction? Most likely. But that doesn't make what I did morally acceptable, and I apologize for it- honestly. To spell it out: WHAT I DID WAS WRONG AND IMMATURE even though it seemed like a good idea at the time. :I'm not going to be on the wiki as much, and may stop checking altogether sometimes, but I'm as tired of putting up with crap from you as you are with putting up with crap from me. Let's not make each other's lives more difficult, eh? We get enough crap to deal with from other people, and I won't throw poo at you if you don't throw poo at me. I'll swallow my pride even if I see you being mean to people, because it isn't my business, and I have more long-term things to get stressed out over. In return, stop insulting me directly. I'll come through on my side of the deal first if it makes you happy. :No, this is not a ploy to gain sympathy from the admins. If it were I'd have addressed them and not you. I'm just sick of butting heads with you when we both have other, more important things to finish. :Truce? :Cher Bear =D (talk) 05:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Inappropriate Talk. Inappropriate Talk Some users were "misbehaving on chat." I attempted to control some of it, but they wouldn't exactly listen. Hope these are useful. I would say the users most misbehaving were Davy and Albert. 05:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? First of all, you didn't "try to control us". Stop acting like you're some great hero in chat, because you were taking part in it earlier. Second of all, I know you want to be a chat mod, everybody knows, but this is really how you want to get there? Screenshots of users doing absolutely nothing wrong but having a good time? Yeah, we did nothing wrong. We didn't curse; there were no insults or discrimination; and no sexual references (the only thing slightly sexual that was said was the word "sexy", which is allowed). Honestly, and I'm not just saying this because I was involved, I don't see anything worthy of a ban or strike here, and this frankly reached a new low. -- Jeremiah Garland So I was misbehaving for saying "Sexy"? That really is not even worth a strike lol. If you want to see what breaks the rule, scroll up to where I was banned 3 Days, thats what breaks the rule, not "sexy". Many users use sexy and~ I have seen others say things I say up there, not just me. That is all I am going to say. 05:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) After looking over this, I have come to realize that this isn't needed. I ask that this be disregarded and/or deleted. I really didn't want to get anyone banned; I have nothing against anyone here, I just thought the admins might want to see it and then decide if it was worthy of any "punishment," which I now agree that it's not. I'm sorry if I've overreacted, because I did. 07:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Apology accepted, Jack. We should archive this page. 15:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Block: Lord Andrew Mallace First, he never even benefits the wiki. Next, all he does is insult anyone to disagrees with him. It's his way or the highway in most cases. Therefore I propose a short-medium block on User:Lord Andrew Mallace. I'm for the time being. While I agree he does insult people, I do not agree that he "never benefits" the wiki. This is not exactly a well set out request. No official reasons or anything. I agree he can be insulting, but I honestly do not see much reason for this. , for now. Um, lol. First of all, who the hell made this, rofl. Too scared to even put their name, I see. Mallace may be assertive at times, but that's the wafflezway. Besides, as I've said before, it's the assertive people that will finish strong, and actually go places in the world, unlike you fruit cocktails who sit back in your little homes going "guyz pls be nice". Step, you're turning into Cherie... No, the world is not perfect; no, it never will be; and no, Mallace does not insult people. At least I've never seen him insult anybody. If you're really going to be neutral on this, that kind of shows you have a bit of a thing against him, because this request is... well, lol, crap. OH and yes, Mallace does contribute to the wiki. He's the grand lord admiral of the Looterz. I wrote a song for this... "''I You Let's get in here Because this is too weird to So I'll your And we can the Arab times" -- Jeremiah Garland <3 Don't bring me into this, especially since you don't know me well enough to judge. Please and thank you, Jer. Anyway, . Cher Bear =D (talk) 22:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't see any valid reason to ban Mallace. He is just being himself on the wiki. -- 22:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm changing my vote to , I thought about this and it's basically another one of Slappy's revenge ban request. This is completely uneeded. What did Mallace even do? I don't see any rulebreaks mentioned. I don't think he "never benefits the Wiki". This seems to be a grudge request, not a reasonable request at all. We can't just ban somebody because he "doesn't benefit the Wiki" ( Which is untrue. Mallace is a fun helpful user ), and we aren't going to. I , and seeing the other votes, I believe this request is denied by the entire Bureaucratic Council. 23:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This is totally needed! He has done so much for a ban! Reverse that. I really hate when I make one of these requests, everyone gangs up on me and refuses to see the other side of things. Whatever. I really couldn't care less because it will happen later. And Step, I imagined you and I had cleared our grudges. I guess not :/ 02:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Cooldown Block Request: Jim Logan Herro. I'm requesting the ban of Jim Logan for the following reasons. *Vandalizing as of late *Seems to be a bit of a hot-head when confronted *Talks about users behind their backs occasionally I'm just requesting like two days. Not much. If it doesn't pass, whatever. Just hope it's a wake-up call to a certain user.... --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] although it doesn't matter, he has vandalized my page 3 times, with what he claims " a valid reason" however it is against my will and I do not condougne it, and as per I am "legally renting" the page from wiki, I request this block be put through so he spots vandalizing. ''Talk Hmm. Though he has reasoning to edit the pages ( Which are basically taunting him ), he should have contacted an administrator first. I'm going to put for now, I see both sides here. 20:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Gold, and was actually going to say the same thing. Jim needs to realize that such a thing as administrators exist on this wiki, and he is not one nor does he represent them. He should have contacted us and we would have gladly tried to resolve the situation. I am thinking of a compromise, where some of the more offensive stuff on those pages gets removed ( the authors are not striked ) and Jim is not punished for his vandalism and vigilante behaviour. If talking behind people's backs is still a proble, he needs to resolve it soon. I think Jim is acting up quite a bit, but he had a right to edit that page, it was mocking him, I agree he talks behind his back a lot though, he always talks about John and how he'll be overthrowing all role-players, but for now I stand neutral. --[[User:Pencil-|''Pencil]] 21:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Demotion Request: Lord Matthew Blastshot As of lately, when Blastshot is on chat, he has been a jerk, telling everyone to,"shut up" when they won't listen to them, then slams you with threats if you don't listen. He has been overly-aggressive with an attitude against everyone. 04:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) , Matthew seemed nice at first, but as of lately, he's shown his true self. He constantly will threaten you and he has made racist remarks to me. He called me a freak for saying I had this girl hitting on me; he was racist to the Irish too, if I say something in foreign he will shout out "Pencil! Perma ban unless translated!". I translate it in 30 seconds, thankfully. Matthew has shown he is an aggressive chat mod, Matthew will be ranting on here if anything. He will defend his position at all costs. But of course, I'm supporting his demotion. I didn't want to write it because I felt it wouldn't end well, just a hunch. But Blake finally stepped up. Thank you Blake. EDIT: Speaking of Irish, he seems to take a dislike for users that are Irish. (Me, Peter Coalvane, David McMartin, so on.) He will act ''very snotty to us. --[[User:Pencil-|''Pencil'']] 04:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) he has been very rude to me telling me to shut up when i go to say a simple comment.. he is very unfit for a chatmod and should be demoted at once! Lord Jason Blademorgan, 04:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, Matthew, but as a friend, I must this. Your behaviour has become a bit extreme. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/potcolooting/images/8/8c/JarEpicSig.png 05:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC)